Love Equation
by Hime Park
Summary: (AllxN) (MV Remake) 'Lagu itu memang benar, Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka, kenapa air mata itu datang ketika aku mendengar mereka? Tapi, Ije ppeonhan nunmureul heullijineun ma kkeuchi kkok seulpeun geon anya, tidak semua cucuran air mata itu berakhir dengan kesedihan.' DLDR! no bash! VIXX area! lil bit!romance


Love Equation

:VIXX:

:LeoN/Neo-HaKen/Nken-Navi-NBin-NHyuk:

:Remake MV VIXX Love Equation:

::

* * *

 **gak suka gak usah baca**

 **DLDR!**

 **no bash!**

 **kalau ada typo mohon maklumi, no edit soalnya**

* * *

Apgujeong-dong

Apartement 279

09.00 KST

Matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela apartement itu. Seorang namja dengan rambut _soft brown_ masih nyaman bergelung dengan selimutnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Seolah tak mau kalah, sinar matahari itu merangsek masuk, hingga mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"ngghh" leguhnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu bangkit duduk dan melakukan peregangan. Dia menatap sekitar kamarnya. Eskpresi wajahnya perlahan berubah sendu.

' _Rasanya kosong sekali tanpa kehadirannya'_ batinnya.

.

.

Hongbin, nama namja berdimple itu. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin sembari mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Wajahnya nampak jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Puas dengan bercermin, ia pun mendekati meja di samping kasurnya dan duduk di sana. Tangannya mengambil sebuah pigura dimana masih ada dirinya dan kelima sahabatnya. Yang satu diantaranya adalah namja yang ia dan keempat sahabatnya sukai. Dia usap foto itu perlahan. Setelah puas memandangi foto itu, ia memasukkannya ke dalam kotak.

' _Untuk apa mengenang masa lalu? Dia sudah punya kehidupan barunya'_ batinnya sendu.

.

.

Seoul

Lee's House

Namja berhidung mancung itu melompat ke sofa dengan sebuah _console game_ di tangannya. Dia nampak semangat bermain. Di depan mejanya terdapat beberapa jenis makanan ringan, dan majalah, juga segelas air. Teriakan penuh semangat terdengar di setiap penjuru ruangan. Dia nampak asyik bermain sedari tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia bangun dan mengambil _console game_ yang tergeletak di meja dan memberikan pada ruang kosong di sampingnya sembari menatap ke depan.

Karena merasa _console game_ di tangannya tak kunjung diambil namja bernama Lee Jaehwan itu pun menoleh. Senyuman semangat karena bermain game tadi seketika lenyap dari wajahnya. Semangatnya hilang, berganti dengan wajah sendu menyiratkan kekosongan. Ia meletakkan _console game_ miliknya, semangat bermainnya turun.

' _Aku lupa ia sudah tak bersamaku lagi'_ batin Jaehwan sendu.

.

.

Lapangan Basket

Namja tampan itu begitu semangat memantulkan bola basket. Dia nampak menikmati permainan bola basketnya. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan peluh. Namja bertubuh atletis itu berkali-kali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun-

CLANG

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba emosi melingkupinya, hingga membuatnya melempar bola basket itu ke arah kawat besi yang mengelilingi lapangan basket itu. Dia melepas beanie putih yang ia kenakan. Jemari panjang nan lentik miliknya mengusak rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Dia duduk di bawah ring dimana tas, handuk, dan minumnya berada. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak disana. Saat tak mendapati pesan satu pun, ia mendesah kesal lalu mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke arah tasnya. Dia merebahkan tubuh tinggi atletisnya di samping tasnya.

' _Bodoh! Mana mungkin dia mau mengirim pesan lagi! Apanya yang longlife friend, eh?'_ sinis namja bernama Jung Taekwoon itu dalam hati.

.

.

Studio Dance

Namja tampan bersnapback bertubuh tinggi itu nampak tengah mengepel lantai ruang dance dengan tanpa semangat. Sedang namja lainnya yang berbeanie merah muda menatap setiap pergerakkannya dengan memakan es krim vanilla.

Namja bersnapback itu, Kim Wonshik, nampak menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya. Ia benar-benar tak bersemangat. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia meletakkan alat pel di tempatnya.

"Hyung sini sini!" namja berbeanie merah muda yang memakan es krim vanilla tadi menepuk kursi tinggi di sampignya agar diduduki sang hyung. Wajah Wonshik nampak masih lesu. Namja berbeanie merah muda itu, Han Sanghyuk, tak kuasa menatap wajah sang hyung.

"Hyung, mau?" tawarnya, ayolah ia jarang-jarang lho mau berbagi es krim. Namun yang ia terima justru gelengan dari Wonshik.

"Ayolah hyung, tak apa" bujuknya. Wonshik tetap menggeleng. Sanghyuk yang masih ingin berusaha menghibur hyungnya semakin gencar mendekatkan es krim itu pada sang hyung, hingga ia sengaja menempelkan es krim itu pada bibir Wonshik, yang mengakibatkan bibir itu penuh dengan es krim, bahkan mengenai hidungnya. Wonshik yang kaget menatap Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sendiri langsung memundurkan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Ow ow ow" ujar Sanghyuk. Lalu dia menatap ke depan, dan suasan hening menyapa keduanya.

.

.

Halte

Namja manis berkulit tan itu nampak tengah berdebat dengan seorang yeoja yang diduga adalah kekasihnya.

"Kita putus, Hakyeon!" ujar sang kekasih.

"Mwo? Apa salahku?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Kau terlalu mementingkan sahabat-sahabat bodohmu itu daripada aku! Kau saja sampai datang terlambat ke sini kan? Aku sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu!" marah sang kekasih. Hakyeon, namja manis berkulit tan itu menghela nafas.

"Aku saja sudah saling tak berkontak dengan kelima sahabatku! Dan itu semua karenamu, aku lebih mementingkanmu, mengertilah. Baik, aku akui aku salah, karena aku sempat lupa, aku kelelahan karena melatih dance anak-anak, ak-" ucapannya tersela karena kekasihnya sudah terlampau kesal.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kita akhir saja sampai di sini, Hakyeon. Aku pergi, permisi!" yeoja yang kini menjadi mantan Hakyeon pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari halte, meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri yang frustasi.

"Argh Ya Tuhan!" Hakyeon menatap ke arah perginya sang kekasih, lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana juga.

.

.

Studio Dance

Sanghyuk dan Wonshik memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain, yang sudah lama tak mereka jumpai karena ego masing-masing.

Dan di sinilah Hongbin dan Jaehwan. Mereka berdua datang bersamaan ke studio dance itu. Wonshik dan Sanghyuk menyambut mereka dengan hangat dan penuh keceriaan. Senyum terpatri di wajah mereka berempat saat bertemu tatap satu sama lain. Sembari menunggu yang lain datang, mereka menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan dance ringan. Hingga-

CKLEK

Muncul sosok Taekwoon, hyung kedua mereka. Dia muncul dengan basket di tangannya. Dilemparnya bola itu pada Jaehwan yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh namja berhidung mancung itu.

"Hyunggg! Kau datangg!" seru Wonshik dan Sanghyuk. Hongbin yang duduk di bawah hanya melambaikan tangan pada Taekwoon. Mereka kembali melakukan hal gila. Terlebih Jaehwan yang jadi over. Taekwoon mengambil minuman kaleng karena haus. Namja datar itu mengabaikan tingkah gila keempat sahabatnya yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya. Sembari menunggu satu orang, mereka melakukan banyak hal gila, dari bergaya tak jelas dengan kacamata dan topi seperti yang dilakukan Wonshik, Sanghyuk, dan Jaehwan. Hongbin yang duduk di atas skateboard dan didorong dari belakang oleh Sanghyuk.

"Woohooo~" namun karena keseimbangannya tak baik, dia akhirnya jatuh.

Saat asyik-asyiknya melakukan hal gila, kecuali Taekwoon. Tiba-tiba pintu studio itu dibuka seseorang.

CKLEK

Muncullah sosok manis namja tan yang mereka tunggu, namun wajah itu menampilkan wajah patah hati.

"Hyuuuuunggggggg!" sapa para dongsaeng.

"Kau datang!" seru mereka. Hongbin meletakkan pel yang ia pegang dan menghampiri Hakyeon lalu merangkulnya, dan menepuk bahunya. Jaehwan malah memeluk Hakyeon. Taekwoon yang sedari tadi duduk kini ikut bangkit. Wonshik dan Sanghyuk menepuk bahu Hakyeon, mereka tahu Hakyeon baru saja patah hati, dan entah kenapa mereka merasa... senang?

"Tak apa hyung, semuanya baik-baik saja, masih ada kami!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Ne, kami selalu ada untukmu!" ujar Wonshik.

"Himnaeyo, hyung!" ujar Sanghyuk. Hongbin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hakyeon. Saat semuanya memberi jarak, Taekwoon menepuk bahu Hakyeon dari belakang, tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun sirat matanya mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa' Hakyeon tersenyum manis menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Gomawo, jja! Berkumpul!" ujar Hakyeon, mereka berkumpul lalu meletakkan tangan mereka sebelum mengangkatnya diiringi pekikan ceria. Semangat mereka yang sempat hilang kini kembali.

"hana dul set!"

"WAAA!" teriak mereka penuh keceriaan. Wonshik bahkan sampai melompat-lompat.

"Hyung hyung!" kelimanya menatap Sanghyuk.

"Masih ingat lagu Love Equation?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Tentu saja, waeyo?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ayo menari itu!" ajak Sanghyuk. Hakyeon mengangguk semangat.

"Kajja!" Wonshik pun memutar lagunya. Dan mereka mulai menari.

::

 _[Ravi]_ _Sarangui gyeolmareun ibyeol_  
 _Geuwa dongsie nunmureul heullyeo_  
 _Eobseumyeon seophan bido naerigo_  
 _Tto ppeonhan ibyeorui gongsigeul seongnipajyo let's go_  
 _Yeah, love is incomplete,_  
 _The story of love equation_

 _[Leo]_ _Ibyeol jangmyeoneseon hangsang biga oji_  
 _Yeoldae urim gihu soge salgo inna_  
 _[Ken]_ _Gin bam oeroumgwa gaeul tto chueogeun_  
 _Wae neul buteo danyeo museun gongsigiya_

 _[N]_ _Tteonan geu sarameul gyesok geurimyeonseo_  
 _Nunmul heureujiman haengbok bireojundae_  
 _[Hyuk]_ _Geureon cheonsapyoga yojeum eodi isseo_  
 _Seolma yennaredo malman geuraetgetji_

 _[Ravi]_ _Junbi ttang~ geurae haha hoho_  
 _Ttak yeogikkajiga kkeuchinga boo_  
 _Eokji miso nalligo eojeongjjeonghage poong_  
 _Hago naseo kullae punggimyeo go home_  
 _Gateun deut dalla pyohyeon mothal aemaehan_  
 _Seulpeum jisu gyesan_  
 _Dallimdo moreuneun ibyeorui neukkim_  
 _Doeryeo huryeonhaljido moreuni don't cry_

 _[All]_ _Haetbin nuni busin nare ibyeolhaebwanni_  
 _Bi oneun nalboda deo simhae_  
 _[Leo]_ _Jageun pyojeongkkaji sumgil suga eopjana_  
 _[All]_ _Heunhan ibyeolloraedeullon pyohyeoni andwae_  
 _Neoreul ireobeorin nae neukkimeun_  
 _[N]_ _Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka_

 _[Hongbin]_ _Neol tteona doraganeun balgeoreumi mugeoulkka_  
 _[Ravi]_ _Mam pyeonhi dallyeogaseo tibil kyeogo utjin aneulkka_  
 _[Hyuk]_ _Ne saenggageul jamsido haji anko jamyeon andoelkka_  
 _[Ravi]_ _Geurae sarangi ttukttak mandeureojijineun ana_  
 _Jal gayo an-nyeong_  
 _Ganeun geoya_

 _[All]_ _Haetbin nuni busin nare ibyeolhaebwanni_  
 _Bi oneun nalboda deo simhae_  
 _[Leo]_ _Jageun pyojeongkkaji sumgil suga eopjana_  
 _[All]_ _Heunhan ibyeolloraedeullon pyohyeoni andwae_  
 _Neoreul ireobeorin nae neukkimeun_  
 _[N]_ _Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka_

 _Ije ppeonhan nunmureul heullijineun ma_  
 _Kkeuchi kkok seulpeun geon anya_  
 _[Leo]_ _Namdeulgwa dareun namanui gamjeong_  
 _Ibyeol apeseon nareul bwa_  
 _(_ _[Ravi]_ _Look at me girl) ganeun geoya_

 _[All]_ _Haetbin nuni busin nare ibyeolhaebwanni_  
 _Bi oneun nalboda deo simhae_  
 _[Ken]_ _Jageun pyojeongkkaji sumgil suga eopjana_  
 _[All]_ _Heunhan ibyeolloraedeullon pyohyeoni andwae_  
 _Neoreul ireobeorin nae neukkimeun_  
 _[Hongbin]_ _Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka_

 _[All]_ _Heunhan ibyeolloraedeullon pyohyeoni andwae_  
 _Neoreul ireobeorin nae neukkimeun_  
 _[N]_ _Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka_

 _[Ravi]_ _You know, no more cry_

::

Mereka menarikan lagu keluaran 1995 itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Senyum ceria bahkan terlukis di bibir mereka. Termasuk Taekwoon sekalipun. Tak ada kesedihan di sana, hanya senyum bahagia.

"Ahhh~" tepat saat selesainya lagu, mereka merebahkan diri di lantai dengan bentuk melingkar. Menatap langit-langit dengan senyuman puas.

Hakyeon diam-diam tersenyum manis.

' _Lagu itu memang benar,_ _ **Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmuri nalkka**_ _, kenapa air mata itu datang ketika aku mendengar mereka? Tapi,_ _ **Ije ppeonhan nunmureul heullijineun ma kkeuchi kkok seulpeun geon anya**_ _, tidak semua cucuran air mata itu berakhir dengan kesedihan. Hahhh~ selama aku punya mereka, aku rasa rasa sedih akibat patah hati bisa aku atasi, dan hilang dengan mudahnya. Gomawo Chingu-ya~'_

:END:

* * *

 _ **Yuhuuuu~ Hime kembali lagiii~**_

 _ **ini remake dari MV Love Equation VIXX, aku rubah alur ceritanya, namanya juga ff, jadi sesuai dengan imajinasi author**_

 _ **dan maafkan Hime yang belum bisa update ff lainnya**_

 _ **read, fav, follow, dan reviewnya ditunggu!**_

 _ **gomawo readerdeul!**_

 _ **saranghae ^^**_


End file.
